


Into The Wild

by StarMuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, persistent behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMuse/pseuds/StarMuse
Summary: You are the author of a young adult book series that has been gaining popularity and after the deaths of the two most important people in your life you decide to bury yourself in your work. Two years later the city becomes too much to bear alone so on a whim you buy a cottage in the woods up state, where you intend to live in solitude and write your days away. Life has different plans for you when you arrive and run into a group of mysterious strangers who say they are werewolves, and two beautiful men claim you are their destined mate.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This will get a little dark, but I haven’t decided if I want full dark or not. Input and comments would be appreciated! Warnings may change. I don’t plan on this being too long because it’s just an excuse to write gross werewolf smut.

You just couldn’t take it anymore. Everything about the city was suffocating you. You don’t even know how you were able to stick it out this long, when everything still reminded you of them.

The deli shop down the street from your apartment where your brother used to take you after school. You two would split a foot long sub while he helped you with your homework. You two became such regulars there, you were treated like part of the owner’s family and given discounts. It was how you both survived during your college years.

Then there was the park a few blocks away, you could see if from your balcony. During high school, Barry would drag you to that park whenever you cooped yourself up inside for too long. There was a large willow tree by the pond that you would sit under for hours, reading him early drafts of what would later become your book series. After college, that was the same spot he proposed. 

It felt like everywhere you went, every corner you turned, you were confronted with their ghosts. You stopped leaving your apartment after a while, even though that’s where you were haunted the most.

The accident happened right when you thought your life was falling into place. You just graduated with a writing degree and you were able to get a job at The Daily Bugle fresh out of school, though you were starting out as an intern. You just received word from your agent that your book was being published, and to celebrate Barry took you on a picnic at the park where he proposed. Then, throughout the next year, your book started gaining popularity as you eagerly worked on the sequel.

You were happy. Happier than you had ever been, especially the closer you got to your wedding date. You didn’t think things could get any better than they were and you were so excited to start the next chapter of your life with the man you had been in love with since middle school.

Then Barry and your brother decided to go on a” bachelor party road trip.” They didn’t make it back.

Just one weekend drive and you lost the two most important people in your life. Your bother practically raised you after your father passed, and Barry was the only man you had ever loved.

It was like time stopped and for the first time in your entire life, you were truly alone. 

You buried yourself in your writing. You published the second installment in your book series and people were loving it. It was good. It was a distraction. But it wasn’t enough to exorcise the demons from your mind and you found yourself empty, trapped in your memories. 

It had been two years, but it suddenly felt like you lost them just yesterday. You couldn’t focus on your work anymore and writing was all you had left.

You decided you couldn’t stay in the city so you drowned yourself in grief and liquor, then spent a good portion of your life savings and bought a nice cottage at the edge of the forest in a small town near the mountains up state. 

You agent, who was quite possibly the only person you really talked to anymore, told you it was a bad idea. He said you couldn’t run from your problems, and hiding out in the middle of nowhere wasn’t going to do you any good. But you were done with the city. You needed the change. You needed nowhere.

You started having second thoughts after you broke your lease, packed up the car, and started the four hour drive to Devil’s Helmet; a small town sandwiched between acres of farmland and vast untamed wilderness. Despite its name, the pictures online made it look quite charming and rustic.

This was a bad idea, right? In the city, you at least knew people. You weren’t close to anyone, but you at least _knew_ them. you’ve never been to Devil’s Helmet before, and now you own a cottage there! 

But at the same time, it wasn’t like you wanted to meet new people. You didn’t move to start fresh, you moved to escape. You wanted to be left alone, so who cares if you didn’t know anybody there? You didn’t want to.

You finally decided that you had made the right decision when you pulled into the long dirt path leading you to your new cottage. It looked beautiful, surrounded by lush, green nature. It looked like _home_. 

You couldn’t help but laugh as you parked your car and took it in. Barry would have hated this place. He was such a technology nerd, and being away from the convenience of the city would put him on edge. You remember going to summer camp in high school and he had a meltdown when his phone wouldn’t work.

Your brother, on the other hand, loved nature. He was the type that could disappear in the woods for a few weeks and come back out completely fine. You have no idea how him and Barry became best friends when they were so different, but you were glad they did. Even if they were gone now, you couldn’t bear the thought of it being any other way. 

By the time the furniture was set up and all the boxes were inside, it was almost dinner time. You didn’t bring any food with you, and the cupboards and fridge were empty. You were thinking about ignoring your hunger and just throwing yourself into unpacking when you heard your phone ring.

You paused from putting dishware away to stare at your phone, your agent’s name illuminating the screen. You were tempted to send him to voicemail, but he was rather persistent and was worried about the move. You finally answered it on the fourth ring.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Red. How are you doing? Just checking in to make sure you made it all right.” His voice came from the other end, cheerful yet cautious. 

You sighed a bit, hearing the familiar nickname. Just about everyone who knew you called you “Red” because you probably didn’t own a shirt that wasn’t in that shade. (It was a good color and it _worked_ on you, dammit!)

“I told you I’d be fine, Quentin. I’ve just been getting situated. The internet service will be here in a few days to set up my network and cable. I should be unpacked by then and ready ton continue writing.” You began to pace a bit, pressing the phone to your ear with your shoulder as you went through the boxes of dinner plates.

“That’s not why I’m calling. You can work on the book any time, I just want to make sure you’re okay. Have you eaten yet?” He sounded a tad exasperated, like a parent telling their child to eat their vegetables. He always had a way of making you feel like a child, like he was taking care of you somehow. It was another reason you moved, since he also lived in the city and often found reasons to stop by your apartment.

“No, not yet. I passed a diner in town on the way to my new place, was thinking about heading there.” You didn’t really plan on going there, but you were hungry and didn’t feel like grocery shopping tonight. Plus the diner you passed looked kind of cute, though you feared it would be crowded since it seemed to be a local favorite. 

“That’s a good idea. Get out there and eat. If it’s any good, maybe we can go there when I visit. Otherwise there’s at least an Olive Garden in town over.” He chuckled a bit, as if he made a joke.

You frowned. He was planning on visiting already. He was your agent and a big reason why your series gained such popularity, you had him to thank for your career so you couldn’t just tell him no.

“Sure… That sounds good. I should probably head there. You know, before the dinner rush.” 

“Sure, sure. You know I’m always here for you, Red. I’m not just your agent, I’m your friend too. If you ever want to talk, you have my number. I’m also just a few hours away.” 

“Thank you, Quentin. I’ll talk to you later.” You promised because you had to. He was still your agent, after all.

“I’ll hold you to that, Red! Get some dinner and a good sleep. Stay safe, too. You never know whats out there in the woods at night.” He bid you a strangely ominous farewell before the both of you hung up.

Was he trying to freak you out or something? You read online that there might be a few black bears roaming around, but the article said it was unlikely they would go where they knew people were. The most you should have to worry is if they get into your trash at night.

You shook your head. Quentin had to be teasing you or something. 

You hesitated for a moment, staring at your keys on the counter by the partially unpacked boxes of cookware. You didn’t really want to go out, but you were getting hungry and didn’t have anything at home. 

With a heavy sigh, you slipped on your shoes and grabbed your keys. Hopefully the diner wasn’t as lively as it looked when you first passed by.

You never were that lucky, to be honest. Sure, you were a successful author, but other than that the best thing in your life was was Barry and your brother and you didn’t get them by luck. 

The diner wasn’t particularly crowded, but it wasn’t as empty as you hoped it would be. There were a few cars parked in the dirt lot, along with a few motorcycles and a very friendly dog patiently sitting on the wooden steps as you cautiously made your way inside. 

For some reason, a part of you expected that old western cliche where the music stops and everyone turns to stare at you. But no, the only person that immediately noticed you was a very enthusiastic hostess. 

“Hey there, darling. Looking to dine in?” She smiled. She was wearing a stereotypical waitress dress, a pastel yellow with orange seams, complete with a grease stained apron. She had wavy blonde hair and a name-tag that read “Beth”

You returned her gesture with a forced smile, standing awkwardly at the counter. 

“Um, yes. Please. Thank you.” 

She grabbed a single menu and dishware set and motioned you to follow her. You passed a few tables, most with families or farmhands eating dinner before heading to the bar, when a particular group caught your eye. 

They startled you at first. Each person in the group looked almost inhumanly attractive. Like they all stepped out of a set of a Hollywood movie. They looked very out of place at the diner in the middle of nowhere. But there were two distinct men that held your attention.

The first man you noticed was a dirty blond. He wore a tight blue shirt under an open plaid green button up, which was rolled at the sleeves to show off his intimidating forearms. His hair was medium length hair was slicked back, perfectly complimenting his short beard.

The other man had longer brown hair, almost to his shoulders. His attractively cleft chin was lightly stubbled and he wore a well loved fern green Henley, partially unbuttoned. His sleeves were rolled up as well, and he had equally intimidating forearms. 

But what struck you the most were their eyes. Both so blue. The blond’s were like a deep waterfall, crashing against specks of green, whereas the brunet’s were like a stormy ocean, almost gray. 

Then you realized you could see their eyes so well because they were both staring at you, with an intensity that almost made your knees weak. The brunet even made a move as if to stand, but the blond man put a large hand on his shoulder and kept him in place. 

You blinked and turned back to Beth, who was still smiling as she set down the menu at a booth in the corner.

“I’m sorry. Can I actually get this to go?” You cleared your throat. 

Something about those men made you feel strange. They were looking at you as if you did something to piss them off. The last thing you wanted was to make enemies with the locals, even if you weren’t sure if they were locals. 

“Oh, of course. You can sit at the counter while we get your food ready. Do you know what you would like or would you like a few minutes to decide?” Beth asked politely, clearly having years of waitressing up her sleeve to deal with finicky customers. 

You pointed at the first thing that looked good. You just wanted to get out of there. 

Beth disappeared behind the counter and into the kitchen as you sat at the front counter, trying to focus on the display of pies in a rotating glass case besides you and not at the table of beautiful strangers. You could still feel eyes on you and you knew it was those two men. Something about it made your skin crawl with a weird sensation… It wasn’t just fear, but _excitement_. 

You weren’t ready for that. Suddenly you were having trouble breathing. You had to get out. 

By the time your box came up you were shaking. You paid for your meal and quickly went home. Maybe you would brave the diner another day, but for now you had a nice empty cottage to eat your lonely meal in.

Your scent hit them first. They heard you come in, of course they did. They could hear everything. But they were used to the small town and the people that stopped by, nobody paid attention to the newcomer until they caught your scent. 

Sam was in the middle of talking about his recent hook up when the conversation completely died as the pack took notice of both Steve and Bucky’s stiffness. The two men went completely rigid, their pupils dilating ever so slightly as they watched you walk passed. Neither were subtle about it, as well. Both leered at you, obviously on edge.

“What is it?” Wanda whispered, leaning in slightly. She sniffed the air but couldn’t discern anything off.

When you turned to look at them, Bucky almost stood up to rush you but Steve stopped him. 

“Enemy?” Natasha lowered her voice, narrowing her eyes as she sized you up. You didn’t look threatening, as you nervously stared at the assortment of pastries while awaiting your order.

The table was silent, watching the two men stare at you. The fact they weren’t answering was making the rest of the pack anxious. 

Finally you took your food and left the diner with your head ducked down and the atmosphere shifted slightly more relaxed.

“What was that about?” Sam finally ventured.

“She’s my mate.” Bucky was staring at the door you went through, almost looking as if he was about ready to chase after you. Watching you leave without approaching you almost felt physically painful. He already felt a strange upset in his chest at your absence now that he knew you were so close.

“Wait, for real?” Sam scooted his chair in, suddenly more interested. 

“I need- I need to find her.” Bucky couldn’t take it anymore and stood up, but stopped when he heard Natasha’s voice.

“Steve?” The redhead asked their oddly quiet leader, and Bucky froze at the grim expression on his best friend’s face.

Steve was silent for a moment, his jaw clenching as he stared at the door. The second he saw you it was like a piece of him he didn’t even know he was missing was suddenly filled, and watching you walk away without a word was killing him.

“She’s my mate too.” 

It was a nice evening so you deiced to eat outside. That, and your table and counters were covered in boxes so it left nowhere to dine except your patio furniture.

There was nothing except the sound of nature and the lush green forest around you. You felt like you could get lost in it. The peace. The solitude. It was nice… Just the distraction you needed. 

You ended up staying outside later than you expected, reading drafts of your next book by the bright light of the patio as your remnants of dinner grew cold. It was dark before you realized it and you looked up, passed the tall trees, and stared into a vast horizon of stars. You had never seen so many!

Over the sound of crickets and frogs came a low howl off in the distance and you turned to look into the darkness of the forest. 

You frowned, pulling your red hoodie closer to you as a sudden chill ran down your spine. 

Strange. 

No one said anything about wolves around here.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr @ starspangledmuse.tumblr.com and please be sure to leave comments and/or input!

It was dark. The stretch of road was so long, it looked like it went on forever. Passed the occasional streetlamp you could just make out the outline of trees as you drove by. 

The dashboard was covered in food wrappers. Most crumpled up remnants of fast food that was starting to smell. The seat besides you wasn’t even spared the wrath, and your large coat sat on top of a small pile of cheap energy drink cans. 

You yawned. You were so tired, it felt like you had been driving for days. Maybe you were? That’s what truck drivers do, isn’t it? 

The low hum of the radio was lulling you so you turned it off, but the silence only made it worse. It was so quiet, like you were the only person on the road. The only person in the world. 

You didn’t even register your eyes drooping closed. You didn’t feel the wheel turn beneath your lax hands. 

A sudden flash of headlights caught your attention and you opened your eyes just in time to see the oncoming car as you swerved in their lane. You could just make out the faces of the two men inside before you heard the crash.

You awoke to a distant clap of thunder. 

You blinked wildly in the dark, your pajamas sticking uncomfortably against your sweaty body as you untangled yourself from your blankets. 

You stared at the floor, breathing heavily as you collected your thoughts. Each time you closed your eyes you could see Barry and your brother’s face right before you crashed into their car. The small vehicle never stood a chance. 

It had been a while since you had that dream. Your doctor told you it was a manifestation of the guilt you felt about losing them. It sometimes popped back up when you were feeling stressed, or maybe sometimes your subconscious mind simply enjoyed torturing you on occasion. 

You wiped your moist face. Was it sweat or tears? You didn’t know. You just knew that you needed a drink. 

It was still dark outside. By the time you made it out of bed, your eyes were used to the darkness but you still stumbled as you made your way to the kitchen. 

You were disoriented at first. The layout was different than your apartment and it took a while to remember you moved. It was a bit jarring staring out the kitchen window directly into a vast wilderness outside, watching as the early morning sun tried its hardest to peek through the gray clouds. 

Another distant rumble of thunder echoed outside and you strained your eyes to see the gentle drizzle. 

You opened your pantry and sighed. It was empty, just like the fridge. You had forgotten you hadn’t bought any groceries yet. That meant no alcohol. 

You slammed the pantry shut and made your way back to your bedroom. It was mostly unpacked, since you already didn’t own that much to begin with. The bed was the centerpiece, standing against the far wall looking way too big for just you. 

The almost menacing glow of the red numbers blinking on your unset alarm clock immediately brought your attention to it. 

5:34. You went to bed at around two in the morning. That means you had maybe three hours of sleep. 

You grabbed your bath towel and head towards your bathroom for a shower. It looked like you were going to have another early morning.

Last night in attempt to familiarize yourself with Devil’s Helmet, you looked up the local spots. The main grocery store was a small chain only seen in these parts and was open twenty-four hours. You had quite the list and would rather go when there will be the least people. Not many people went grocery shopping at six a.m on a Friday morning, right? 

Just as you thought, there were hardly any people aside from the poor exhausted workers. There was the occasional elderly couple and a very tired looking mom with a toddler who most likely hadn’t slept at all that night, but seemed content babbling about in the shopping cart as the mother walked down the aisles like a zombie. 

You couldn’t help the bitter smile as you passed her down the aisle and stared at the selection of peanut butter. There was a time you thought you would be like her. Suffering early mornings in grocery stores with a child of your own.

Your mind got lost in what could have been and you zoned out, staring at the jars. You weren’t sure if motherhood suited you, but after the engagement the thought of cliche happy endings got to you. Then it was taken away before you even had a chance to fully appreciate it. 

If Barry was alive right now, would you be like her? 

You shook your head. There was no use thinking like that. Barry was gone and he took that fantasy to the grave with him. 

You finally decided on a brand of peanut butter but when you reached out to grab it, a deep voice startled you. 

“Good morning.” 

You jolted, nearly dropping the jar but the person you didn’t even notice approach you caught it mid air as you whipped around to see them.

It was one of the men from the diner last night. The blond one, with the slick back hair and the nice trimmed beard. Except this time he didn’t look like a sexy lumberjack. He was wearing black joggers and a light gray sweatshirt, that was either wet with rain or sweat. You noticed the way his skin glistened and he was slightly out of breath. He must have been out for a morning run. 

He politely held the jar out to you and you dumbly stared at it before your brain started working again and you slowly took it. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He smiled, his hand twitching slightly when your fingertips brushed his. 

“No, it’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.” You ducked your head down and carefully placed the jar in your basket. 

“My name is Steve. Steve Rogers.” He thrust his hand forward for a handshake. 

Just his hand was so big. It was a bit intimidating. He was so tall and muscular, he looked like an action movie star. What was someone so handsome doing wasting time with _you_? 

You hesitantly reached out and accepted his hand, focusing on the way it completed enveloped yours and not noticing the way he stood straighter as his shoulders trembled ever so slightly. 

You gave him your name, but added that you usually go by “Red.” 

His lips quirked into a smile at that, as if there was some sort of hidden joke.   
“Red? May I ask why?” 

You realized he was still holding your hand so you slowly rescinded it and gently tugged at your red sweater. 

“I like the color.” 

He nodded, almost thoughtfully as he took notice. 

“That’s right. You were wearing red last night too, at Coulson’s. So are you just passing through?” 

You tried not to frown. For some reason, being so close to him both put you on edge and filled your stomach with unwanted butterflies. The fact he was so kind was only making it worse. You felt like he either had an ulterior motive, or worse, he was genuinely this nice. Nice and handsome were a bad mix. A mix like that could lead to feelings, especially if he was a local you would bump into a lot. You weren’t ready for that. 

For some reason at the unexpected thought of feelings, the brunet popped into your mind as well. 

“No. I, uh… I got a cabin here. Going to stay a while.” You finally replied. 

He beamed at your answer.

“That’s great! I know the name, Devil’s Helmet, is off putting, but this is a really great town. I have a feeling you’re going to love it here.”

“Thank you… Have you lived here long?” You almost winced as your mouth moved. 

You didn’t mean to continue the conversation. Your mind was screaming at you in three distinct voices. One wanted you to stay and talk to this man, as if drawn to him by a strange magnetic pull. 

Another was telling you to stop. This was a bad idea. You aren’t ready for whatever it is your subconscious wants from him. 

The last voice was more ominous. It was telling you to run. You were in danger. 

“Settled down here with a group of my friends a few years ago. We’re all a bunch of misfits and this place has been nothing but accepting. In fact, we’re all getting together tonight at Nick’s. It’s this bar downtown. Nick is a great guy, kind of intimidating at first and he will try to get you to call him Fury but he’s real nice deep down.” He kind of trailed off at the end, looking you up and down as he toyed with his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You could come meet us there, if you want. I know how lonely it can be to move into a new place and not know anybody. We could have a couple of drinks and get to know each other.” 

That’s the exact opposite of why you moved here. You didn’t want to meet new people. You didn’t want to make new friends or form new relationships. You wanted to hide in the middle of nowhere and write until you rotted away. 

Instead of telling him no, like you wanted… Or, you were pretty sure you wanted, you nodded.

“That sounds nice… What time?” 

He grinned, flashing you a smile so bright you thought it would blind you. For a split second, under his plump pink lips, you could have sworn you caught sight of a pair of canines that looked sharper than average. 

“How about six?” 

Again you found yourself nodding in agreement while your brain was screaming at you to say no. This was a bad idea.

“Great! We’ll meet you there then.” Steve reached out and gave your forearm a tender squeeze. 

He seemed hesitant to let go, and even you couldn’t deny the electric feeling it gave you despite wanting to. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll see you then. Later, Red.” He flashed you one last dazzling smile before reluctantly turning around and heading down the aisle. 

You stared at his back until he turned the corner, and before you even registered it your feet lead you after him. You lingered in the aisle, watching him as he left the store and took off into a jog. 

Weird. Why did he come into the store in the first place if he wasn’t going to buy anything? Surely it wasn’t just to talk to you. How would he have even known you were inside to begin with? 

A sudden vibration in your pocket startled your attention away. In the distance, you could hear the child from earlier crying as you pulled out your phone. 

It was a text message from Quentin. 

“Good morning, Red! I know you haven’t been sleeping well, so just wanted to check up on you. You know I’m just a phone call away.”

You frowned, staring at the message as you deliberated on how to respond when another popped up.

“In fact, I’m heading that way for business soon. I don’t want to impose, but I remember you said something about a guest room?” 

You felt a strange and sudden uneasiness in the pit of your stomach. Quentin was acting different ever since you told him you were moving away and you couldn’t put your finger on why he was so insistent he needed to be near you. 

Your gaze slowly went towards your cart, landing on the jar of peanut butter. The unease slowly changed into warmth as you remembered the feeling of Steve’s hand on yours, but that was equally as concerning. 

You slowly put your phone back in your pocket. You could reply to Quentin later. Right now you had to deal with the fact you agreed to meet with a bunch of attractive strangers at a place you have never been to before. 

Steve couldn’t help the grin he had been wearing since leaving the market, even as he entered the large cabin where him and his pack lived. 

You smelled amazing, and you were so _soft_. It took all of his willpower not to grab you and mark you as his, right then and there in the middle of the store. He had to be careful about this. You were a human, so even if you felt the pull, you didn’t feel it nearly as strongly as he did. 

Correction. Not nearly as strongly as him _and Bucky_ felt the pull. Steve was so lost in the fact he actually got to meet and talk to his true mate, he forgot you were also Bucky’s true mate. Something that was rare, but not completely unheard of. Though something he never thought he would have to deal with. 

In the dim light of the cabin, he heard a snarl. He could tell by the sound it was Bucky, and he was obviously upset.

“Bucky.” Steve nodded cautiously to his friend. 

The others were most likely asleep, but Steve wasn’t particularly worried. He knew Bucky would never purposefully hurt him. They had been pack mates before the full pack even formed, and best friends even before that. After a run in with the Hydra pack, Bucky was different, more impulsive and unpredictable, but Steve still trusted him with all of his heart. 

At the same time, Steve might have been the leader of the pack, but both males were pure blooded alphas.

“You met with her. I can smell her on you.” Bucky’s fists were clenched. His pupils were sharp as he stared at Steve with a hard look.

“I did.” Steve nodded again, hesitantly walking towards his friend but still keeping a mindful distance. 

Bucky was practically trembling. Steve could tell his friend was trying his hardest to fight his urges to attack the other alpha courting his mate. Bucky respected Steve too much as their leader, and as a friend, to go against him. 

He finally relaxed his hands and let out a breath.

“What… What’s her name?”

Steve smiled as he repeated your name to Bucky.

“But she likes to be called Red.” 

Bucky couldn’t help the short laugh at your nickname.   
“Red? How ironic.” 

His laughter melted down to a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair and gazed at the floor. 

“What are we going to do, Steve? I can’t… You’re the leader. What you say goes, I don’t want to challenge you, but I have to be honest. I never thought I would find my true mate. I didn’t even think I had one. And now that… Now that I’ve seen her… I know you feel the same way as I do, so I can’t ask you to back down. But I don’t think I’ll be able to handle seeing her with someone else.” 

Steve nodded. He knew exactly what Bucky was feeling. The thought of you with another man had him burning inside. Unfortunately he was the leader, so it was his job to make these decisions. 

“What if she was both of ours?” 

Bucky looked towards Steve in surprise, dropping his hand from his mussed up hair. 

“Are you suggesting we _both_ bond with her?” 

“After she turns, of course. I don’t see why not.” Steve finally steps up to his friend, patting him on the shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t even suggest this if it was anyone else, but it’s you. I’ve known you since I was a pup. You’re like a part of me, Buck. If anyone can make this work, it’s us.” 

Bucky slowly nodded in agreement, lips twitching into a hopeful smile.   
“Till the end of the line?” 

“Till the end of the line.” Steve affirmed, taking a step back. 

“Now, we’re all meeting her at Nick’s the evening. I’ll leave you two alone for a bit so you can talk to her, but we need to come up with a plan and stick to it. I know how impulsive you can be and I don’t want to overwhelm her. She’s still just a human.” 

Bucky narrowed his eyes, but he reluctantly agreed. Ever since the incident it was more difficult for him to control his impulses and urges. He knew if he hadn’t been stopped last night, he would have followed you home and marked you as soon as possible. Which was probably a bad idea and definitely not the best first impression, soulmate or not.

“I mean it, Bucky. You have to control yourself.” Steve said a bit firmer this time. 

Bucky couldn’t help the growl that escaped his lips.

“Fine. I will. I _promise_.”

In all honesty both men knew they were in trouble when it came to controlling themselves around you. This had the potential to get dangerous, and god help anyone who get in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @ starspangledmuse.tumblr.com


End file.
